Drink, Drank, Drunk?
by JapanManiac
Summary: Its not so good story that I write about Tsuna and The Guardians getting drunk. My grammar suck but I have done my best!


**Drink, Drank, Drunk?!**

Today is the Soon-to-be-Vongola-boss Sawada Tsunayoshi 18th birthday and all is well on his birthday party, but as we know already that Tsuna does not have any luck, it will change and most probably for worst seeing as Varia is here.

"_One day, they're going to be your subordinate so you and your guardians have to improve your relationship with them" Reborn Said._

And so the Varia were invited, Reborn had somehow forced them here and now he has to deal with them.

Tsuna sigh once again. 'Nothing in my life is going to be well isn't it?' He thought sadly all the while surveying the party. If there is anything out of place here, it's the bar that serves all kind of alcoholic beverages. Dino thought that since Tsuna is now of Legal age, maybe he would like to try drinking something of the kind. 'How wrong he is…'

"WHAT?? DID YOU WANT TO SAY THAT I WILL GET DRUNK THAT EASILY? YOU DAMNED TO HELL BRAT!!" A loud voice bellowed from the bar.

Xanxus is screaming random things which filled with curse words at Chrome who only tremble in fear as to what possibly Xanxus will do to her. Tsuna walked towards them as he ran all the possibility in his mind of what could be the problem.

"Excuse me? What did Chrome do, Xanxus-san?" Tsuna ask as polite as he can as to not make Xanxus angrier than he already is, Xanxus eyes leave Chrome and glare directly at Vongola Decimo.

"SHE SAID THAT I'M FREAKING DRUNK!! I'M ONLY AT MY THIRD DAMN GLASS SO ITS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO GET DRUNK ALREADY!! " Xanxus shout made Tsuna winch and rubbed his poor ears and nodded.

"Why do you do that Chrome?" Tsuna ask gently to the poor trembling girl as she lifted her face full of tears and she mutters in a small voice that Tsuna barely heard.

"His face is red and he is maiming the bartender so I ask him if he is drunk and if yes then I will help him out of here before he really killed that poor man" Chrome answer.

Over the years, Chrome had become gentler and concern about other people. It is not a rare sight to see her help some random person in need such as an old lady crossing street.

Of course she would help the poor bartender who now has red hands mark around his neck and was gasping for air. Tsuna sigh before thinking about what to do.

"I'm sorry Xanxus-san but she is right. You're drunk already so maybe you should stop drinking" And that made Xanxus even more mad then before.

"I'M NOT DRUNK!! IF YOU'RE SO SURE ABOUT IT THEN HOW ABOUT WE HAVE A DRINKING CONTEST?! I WILL SHOW YOU THAT I CAN STAND MORE GLASS THAN THAT!! "The Varia boss bellowed madly.

Being the good right hand man he is, Gokudera defend his beloved Tenth. "If you want to fight Tenth then you are going to have to go through me!!" He shouted as the other Guardians and Varia slowly gathers as well.

"If we win, You will pay us Yen" Marmon said. Tsuna just want to say no but Ryohei beat him to it. "WE EXTREMELY ACCEPT YOUR EXTREME CHALLENGES LITTLE ONE!! AND YOU SHALL EXTEMELY DO THE SAME!!" He shouted to Marmon. The Arcobaleno twitch at being called Little One but he was downright annoyed about having to pay if lose. 'Oh well, We will win it anyway'.

"Ushishishishi We accepted, it shall be a contest between Varia and the Guardians!" Belphegor cackled madly as he announced the drinking contest to all it participants.

Hibari intend to walk away from the crowds but then Reborn stopped him. "If your team wins this, I'll let you fight Mukuro" the infant said while smirking and Hibari had no choice but to participate. All the other guest are already sent home due to the dangerous nature of the contest and now only them left.

As they all drink their first glass, Xanxus was knocked out seeing as he already drank a lot before the contest begins and Levi forfeited to drag Xanxus out of the battle fields, oops I mean the bar where the contest is.

The second glass pass, so is the third and fourth.

By the fifth, Ryohei mood visibly dropped. His face is flushed and he started glaring at everybody present. Gokudera look at him and ready to scold him but Ryohei cut him.

"Shut up you Octopus hair!! I don't even want to hear your damned voice!!" he hissed at the bomb user before giving him a glare that could match Hibari's. "Heck. Now that I thought of it, I don't even want to be fucking here nor do I want to fucking living! Life is a bunch of random damn things thrown at you, I hate it! I hate Boxing too! Only punching shits here and there then what is the meaning? Nothing! Life just sucks like that!! Wish I fucking thought of it earlier, I won't need to be here since dead is much more **DAMN** good!!" The boxer says angrily.

Everybody look at the usually cheerful and energetically happy Sun guardian while he sulks at a dark corner in the room, muttering about how live wasn't fair or that life has no meaning. "Did he just say that life and boxing means nothing and he hates them? " Yamamoto asked Tsuna who is beside him, Tsuna only nodded slowly as he was still in shock.

"Man, He's drunk already? That's fast!" Yamamoto laugh as he watch Ryohei continue rambling in his Emo mode. "Well, that's one down and I'm getting closer to my money." Marmon said while smirking a little but his face is a little red already.

"Well, it seems for first time drinker 5 damn glass is quite fucking good don't you think? I'm damn surprise you all hadn't fallen over after drinking fucking the first glass." Squalo, in his rare moment of somewhat kindness point out.

The other seems agreed with him and continued with their contest while ignoring the first drunken victim who was now pointing out something about world destruction being near and he should've died a long time ago so he doesn't have to deal with it.

As they drink some more, people's face is getting redder and redder until Belphegor falls over giggling and cackling madly. Lussuria, who is already feeling dizzy, give up and drag him to one of the sofa in the room and had to restrain him from chopping down the rest of the contest participant. Marmon joined him after several more glass, he was flying aimlessly and their head connected together which makes them both fall over knocked out.

Lussuria then joined them sleeping on the sofa, and the rest of remaining Mafioso continue with their drinking contest.

By the 20th glass, Chrome already giggling and leave her seat to dance randomly while skipping to Ryohei's side to explain to him about how wonderful is the world, he should enjoy it while it lasted because everybody was born for a reason!!

Yamamoto then stomped his feet on the middle of the room and started to ramble about world domination, killing with all the gory details and laughing so madly that even Xanxus may trembled by it.

Gokudera on the other hand, stepped beside him and hold his hands before scolding him about all the bad things that 'Take'chan' is going to do to the world. "Its not good to destroy the world! Think about all the wonderful things it had given you! Your life and family, especially your friends!! " The bomber said, rambling while gripping the swordsman hands hardly so he can't escape from the bomber's doom talk of love, peace and friendship.

Hibari on the other hand, keep tripping over his own feet. "I-oof! " he said before tripping over nothing again. So far, he wasn't even walking that far away from the bar and he keeps tripping over nothing. He already fallen 10 times and 2 times he even manage to slap into the wall.

"Hey 'ya silly man over there! You called yourself a man when 'yer keep tripping over 'ya own two feet?!" Mukuro exclaimed in a weird accents that make Hibari's blood boils and his face even redder than before. He stands up and run over to bite Mukuro senseless but he forgot about newfound clumsiness that beat even Tsuna's.

He falls over after managing to get two steps closer to the illusionist while Mukuro decided that the clumsy boy wasn't manly enough for him to waste his time on and his eyes then fall onto Chrome who is still rambling to Ryohei about life's worth cheerily and filled with giggling.

"Hey there lovely miss, your smile shines more brightly than the star and your voice will make even sirens jealous. Would you be my valentine?" Mukuro ask quite seriously. Who would have known Mukuro hold something like this for Chrome?—that's until he saw Squalo and run leaving Chrome for the white-haired swordsman. "Gee, how rude" Chrome said before continuing consulting Ryohei who look so annoyed and glaring so hard that his eyes look like it was going to pop out anytime soon.

"Hey babe! wanna do something hot tonight? I'm sure we could go to a hotel somwher--" but he stopped when Squalo turned his head and was quite annoyed. "You're a man? Eww! Great, now I have to wash my mouth! I can't believe I'm saying those things to guy!" The illusionist said, annoyed that he had flirt with a man, a man!! 'must be because of the hair' He fumed silently.

But he was then knocked out by Hibari's tonfa before said person also collapsed, too tired after tripping over nothing for many times before managing to get here.

Squalo then turned back to watching the young Vongola drank another glass of vodka. He himself already stopped at 25th glass because he was feeling dizzy and he certainly didn't want to start acting like the majority of occupant of the room.

"That's your fucking 37th glass and you're not damn drunk yet? " he asked rudely to Tsuna who ignores him and drink the vodka slowly. "No, he was already drunk by the 30 glass" Reborn said from behind the counter.

"What do you mean? He look like he could fucking go on forever!" Squalo said while Reborn pointed at Tsuna slightly pink face. Suddenly Ryohei ran towards them with Chrome trailing behind him.

"Sawada, tell this Freak to get away from me! She wouldn't stop rambling about live and such trash!! Heck, she even clinging to me like a slut!!" The Emo boxer shouted at his boss. Tsuna turned to him, his face devoid of all emotions and kick him in the stomach hardly. "I don't care. It is not my problem" he said but Ryohei couldn't hear him anymore because he slumped in pain for a minute before collapsing.

Chrome gasped in horror pointing at Tsuna and screamed "How cruel! Why? Why did you kill him?! I haven't done lecturing him yet!" She screamed. Tsuna then was going to tell her that he wasn't dead yet but she keep rambling and he couldn't take it anymore, he punch her straight in the stomach and she slumped next to Ryohei.

"You're way too annoying and noisy" He said coldly before going back drinking.

_**OMAKE:**_

Sawada Tsunayoshi wakes up with a start as the sun shines into the room. His head is pounding and all he could remember is Mukuro flirts with Squalo….

'Who knows that he was such a womanizer?' Certainly it was not him.

He looked around and slightly grimaced at how dirty the place is. Some sword slash on the wall, one of the corner have a hole and the floor have many long mark.

He scrambled his mind over what has caused this. 'The sword slash was made by Yamamoto when he is trying to pry Gokudera off him… Ryohei also punch a hole when Chrome keep bugging him and Hibari-san crawls the floor with his tonfa because he keep tripping while walking…' he remembered.

Then he saw two figures on his feet. Ryohei and Chrome. 'What are doing there?' he thought as he started searching for others.

Yamamoto is strangling Gokudera while Gokudera grip his clothes strongly, Mukuro is hugging one of the bar chairs and Hibari is on top of him while he saw no sight of Varia, 'Maybe they have gone home already?'. He sigh as he start cleaning the place and put some blankets over his Guardians.

"This is the last time I'm going to have a drinking contest!" he grumbled.

_A/n : This is from a challenge by Shin-chan the Sparkly._ _I'm sorry that it come out not too good and I'm sorry that My grammar sucks!! But on the other side, I have tried my best!_

_For What Happened Last Night After Tsuna Knocked Two Of His Guardians:_

_Yamamoto was so annoyed by Gokudera he strangled him with all his remaining energy before they collapse while Squalo drag all his the remaining and unconscious Varia out of the crazy house. _


End file.
